The present disclosure describes systems and techniques relating to discovering nodes on a network.
Traditional node discovery in a network can be implemented using one or more discovery protocols. For example, the Internet Small Computer System Interface (iSCSI) standard defines several methods by which iSCSI Initiators can discover Targets on an IP (Internet Protocol) network. Such methods include SendTarget, Service Location Protocol (SLP) and Internet Storage Name Service (iSNS). Traditional node discovery protocols are typically managed by the host operating system (OS).